


一场未曾休止的死亡【Exile/Foe】

by FeiYu



Series: 密教乱炖系列 [2]
Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), 密教模拟器
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 他想要痛哭，想要大笑，却发现自己的心比沙漠更加枯竭。
Relationships: Exile/Foe, The Exile(Cultist Simulator)/The Exile(Cultist Simulator)
Series: 密教乱炖系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846252
Kudos: 1





	一场未曾休止的死亡【Exile/Foe】

**Author's Note:**

> 不孝子戕害亲爹尸体
> 
> 自嗨草稿流

艾布雷赫被他用得像是一把小刀，艰难得可怜的斩开皮与肉与骨，  
皮肤被切开后不再能以张力维持自己，像幕布一般往两侧卷起，那肉体在他手下便层层分裂若蛹壳裂开，断裂骨茬指向天空，掀起两侧肋骨如一扇门户豁然顿开。  
直到指尖终于从剑刃上触及柔软皮肤，滑腻的脂肪挤进指缝，像是一桶过于优良的润滑油被泼洒在他双手间，让Exile终于握不住剑。  
珍贵神圣的武器当啷落下，他手指发抖，眼睛发花，知觉中只有血肉苟延残喘的脉动缓缓刺入神经。  
  
  
他手忙脚乱，如野兽样扒开皮肉，却在阻碍终于消逝后呆愣当场。  
接下来，该做什么？  
Exile用目光迟疑地描摹它们，尝试想象这些雪白的骨骼如何扭动，肌肉如何若缆绳一般舒张又伸展，而手下现在温黏如马尾藻的肺，曾经是怎样支撑起男人烈如巨兽的吐息。  
他向下摸索，抚过柔软的肝脏，将手指插入滑腻的肠道间——渐渐流尽血液的组织有些泛白的凉，但内侧依然保留一股暖热柔滑，热量缓缓消逝在空气里，从腹腔腾出淡白的雾。  
像是还在呼吸。  
  
他的大敌，他的父亲，他欲望和感情扭曲的向往者，终于在此完全敞开。弑亲者从这不再有丝毫遮掩、回避、不发一词的躯体里抬起头来，不甘而畅快地确认——Foe确实没有再藏起来什么了，他也使用这样的身躯，和自己一般无二。  
那他也是拥有一样的，曾经跃动不息的心脏吗？  
  
Exile拉高视线，向那颗心脏看去。  
失去肺与肌膜的扶持，它安分的躺在脊骨上，就像Foe现在躺在地面上，平和而矜持，散发出一种较之周围更加浓厚的光泽。  
  
他自然摸索过肌体柔韧的弧面，略略将它捧起，被一股拉力拽住，便不假思索就向几根绞缠的血管咬下——为何如此野兽？  
结缔组织坚韧的触感自齿间弹跳着划过嘴唇，宛若一个过于粗暴而敷衍的亲吻。  
来不及回味，这触感就随着动脉的断裂转瞬即逝。  
那心脏柔滑的落入Exile掌中。  
  
锋锐狭长的切口横贯其上，浓稠的鲜血潺潺而出，其主人非凡的能力将它的创伤修补大半，却还是倒下，像被野牛角撕开胸腔的狮子——只一支羽毛，轻飘飘的羽毛，神明剑刃上曾经裹缠的饰物，这伟大而恶毒的东西将一切受其袭击的活物融成一滩污血，无可抵挡，无可挽救，能阻止其继续销骨蚀肉的只有死亡。  
现在他死去，蹒跚的倒在半融雪霁的玄武岩上，伤月湖寒气刺骨的水花落在他靴边。曾经这些寒冰飞雪绝不敢僭越自雪地出生的神裔半点衣角，现在却要将他一视同仁染成冰凉。  
即使在这种情况下，残骸的心脏依然有着异乎寻常的活力。  
它保有最后一缕热量，最后一点不甘，最后一丝纯粹的愤怒。  
除了这些，还有什么能留下？  
  
他捧起它如捧起一汪海水，一捧珠宝，一只加冕的皇冠，一团滚烫的熔岩，一个尚未诞生就已经死去的婴孩。  
海水从指缝流逝，珠宝一文不值，皇冠下带着荆棘的利刃，熔岩要他撕去一切接触的皮肉，婴孩哭泣起来，呛咳着向他吐出一声嚎哭。  
半凝的血浆溅射到Exile侧脸，在一瞬间将他的半侧视野染得一片猩红。  
年轻人慌忙放松不自觉握紧的十指，深绛的指痕从心脏表皮上浮现，狞恶而艳丽。  
——并非嚎哭，而是断绝生机的机体最后一次给予子嗣的触碰，以如此酷烈的方式。   
  
  
流亡者怔怔低头，从落地剑刃的反光中窥见自己，窥见渐渐滑落的血腥下灼灼腥艳的眼瞳。  
另一只未被鲜血覆盖的瞳孔泛着瑰丽的金，曾经透彻的祖母绿已丝毫难见，那是来自血脉中古老神明的力量，赋予他弑父之能的力量。  
从现在起，他也有了一双与他父亲相同的，红金异色的眼瞳。   
原来如此……原来如此！   
  
他长声高笑，颤抖着跪伏在地，将残骸紧贴心口，像是迎接洗礼。而洗礼不从天上来，而从下方来，至亲之血不仅无法洗濯罪孽，还要教他从此身负印记，踱入家族轮转不息的命运，难脱苦痛。  
  
  
  



End file.
